Red Riders
by katt4
Summary: This might get gorey, it is about me and my friends...and some hp characters...read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Chap 1  
  
It was a dull summer morning. But only in the skies color, you could never really have a dull moment a Cydon palace. Erin was sitting at the breakfast table muttering into her breakfast. She was wearing her blue outfit that Stri made her wear on certain occasions. She had on her crown with her hair running down her shoulders. Her auburn brown hair had grown long since the last day of school let out. She scuffed the bottoms of her soft boots on the floor, her tiny feet making squeaking noises. She gazed at her reflection on the polished table. Her elvish ears poked out of her hair, her freckles had increased, and her eyes were that same ice blue, the same as her mothers. Her mother was an elf, and like all elves, Erin could see people in the dark, it was one of her many abilities. Stri looked up from across the table. "Erin, what are you doing? Don't get your breakfast on your dress! Today's your birthday and the day you need to be presented!" he snapped. She sighed. That's right today is my 16th birthday. Knowing Stri I won't even get to see my friends. She sighed again. "Stri I'm not very hungry, can I go to the throne room yet? I want to get this over with." Strider, whose real name is Aragorn, looked at his tiny sister in disbelief. He stood up, his towering muscular body at 5' 11" loomed over her small size of 5'2". "You, not hungry?!? Do you feel okay?" Strider asked anxiously. She smiled "Stri, I'm okay. I just want; I mean I'm just a little nervous that's all." Since one of her ancestors was hobbit, she had inherited the shortness, and big appetite (not to mention a liking for ale). Stri looked down on the petite girl, and love and compassion filled his eyes. She was his only family left and he loved his little sister very much. "All right, it's probably time to go any way. They're probably calling us right now." She took his arm and they walked down to the throne room. 


	2. red riders chap 2

Chap.2  
They walked into the hallway and stopped by the throne room door. They  
listened for their names to be called.  
"King Aragorn and Princess Eranlanstha." The doors opened.  
Erin gasped. The whole kingdom was there. She smiled as she walked up the  
row between, what it seemed like, millions of people. She sat down into  
her chair at the right side of Stri's, and handed him her tiara. He would  
be giving her a new one later. The herald cleared his throat and  
announced, (rather loudly)  
"On the morn of her majesty's 16th birthday she will be crowned princess  
and might even choose a suitor."  
She glared at Stri. Then whispered icily through her teeth,  
"Stri?"  
"Sorry, but it's for the good of the kingdom."  
She glared at him for a moment, then after rolling around some options in  
her head, she decided to make the best of the situation. After all she  
didn't want to make a scene. She sat patiently in her chair until Stri was  
about to crown her.  
~2 hours of sitting have gone by~  
As soon as the crown touched her head the doors came open with a crash.  
Everyone gasped and turned toward the intruders. Five red riders were  
standing where the doors had just been. Erin glared at them passively, but  
then gave them an amused glance. They had saved her from picking a suitor.  
The leader of the group walked forward.  
"Hail, King Aragorn." He said mockingly.  
"We have come to take the princess at our masters bidding. He heard the  
princess was getting to an age to be betrothed and he wanted us to take her  
with or without a struggle."  
Erin stood up.  
"Well, I guess you'll want me to come calmly and rationally then?" She  
questioned sweetly. Stri looked taken aback. She squeezed his hand  
reassuringly. The man smirked; he knew what was coming next.  
"Yes, that was the main idea."  
"Oh. okay then."  
"I knew you would see it useless to fight your highness."  
She sighed again. She had hoped that her birthday would be calm. Wait,  
what? A calm birthday? Are you kidding me? She smiled deviously and put  
pressure on one of her bracelets. Out popped a small dagger with a thin  
rope tied to the end of it. Expertly she threw it at one of the red  
riders. Catching the man unawares, it sliced up the front of his throat  
with a sickening noise. The man screamed and gurgled up blood. She  
whipped the dagger back and whipped it on her skirt. She watched the man  
rolling on the ground, blood spurting out of his jugular vein. She rolled  
her eyes in disgust. Her body guard Legolas stepped up and bowed down the  
remaining two.  
Erin glared down at the man. With a raised eyebrow she asked him,  
"What is your name, man?"  
He glared right back up at her and responded icily,  
"Amadar your majesty. Are you still coming?"  
She looked disgusted at him.  
"No" she said looking like he had asked her the stupidest question.  
"And you can tell your master that I'll never come." She said defiantly.  
"So go. NOW!"  
He sneered and turned out of the room.  
"I really don't like Clomon's." She said as she turned to Stri. He was  
paler.  
"I was had feared this would happen." He whispered.  
"The king of the red riders will take you at any cost. Go get changed into  
a simple tunic and get packed. I'll be there in 45 min."  
Then he turned and left, leaving her alone in a room full of buzzing  
people. 


	3. red riders chap 3

Erin was back in her room.  
"So much for hanging out with my friends today." She muttered to herself.  
She started gathering her plain tunics, still wearing her blue dress, and  
put them in her pack. She went to her chest and pulled out a cloak and  
blanket and deposited then in her pack too. A flickering caught her eye,  
and she looked out her window. Two of her falcons were flying around and  
landed o her window sill. She looked at them and sighed, watching them  
chatter.  
"Sorry Phebs, Jewel Claw, Stri won't let you come. Just stay here with  
Master Juneau. He'll take care of you."  
She turned and looked at her weapons. She picked up her small sword, (that  
some people mistook for a knife) and placed it on her bed next to her belt.  
Then she went to her armory cabinet and found her bow and a quiver of  
arrows. She threw those on her bed. She took off her bracelets and tossed  
those into her pack. Walking over to her closet, she stood in front of it  
and just stared, thinking. She took out a light blue tunic and a pair of  
leggings. She took off her dress and slipped on her leggings. She was  
just about to slip on her cameo bra when....  
.*VOOM*.  
Her fireplace poured out smoke. Looking around, out popped a tall  
(standing 5'9) red head with gray/green eyes and lots of freckles. Erin  
slipped on her cameo and turned around. His eyes met hers and for seconds  
they stood there just taking in each others features. Then in three  
strides he crossed the room, to meet her in the middle. After her eight  
short strides/jumps/runs/ he caught her in his arms and swung her around.  
She giggled as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and lips found her  
neck. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes.  
"I missed you!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and  
kissing him soundly.  
"I missed you too angel." His speech muffled in her hair.  
"You grew." She looked up at him. The last time she had seen him he had  
only been 5'4 and not as muscular.  
He blushed and pulled away.  
"Today's your birthday" he said shortly.  
She looked up at him. "So?"  
He turned and fumbled with something. Erin tried to peek over his shoulder  
to see what he was doing, but was to short even on tip toes!  
He turned around and smiled awkwardly.  
"I got you a present." He pulled out a jewelry box. 


	4. red riders chap 4

Chap. 4  
"Open it." He said, handing it to her. Curious she took it.  
Inside was a bracelet. It was a beautiful silver chain with a heart shaped  
locket on the end. Carved on the locket were intricate lines that wove in  
and out. It was the most beautiful detailed Irish design she had ever  
seen.  
"Open it." He urged again.  
She opened it with a click. There was a picture of him on the left side  
and a locket of his fire red hair on the right.  
She smiled up at him tears welling in her eyes.  
"It's so wherever you go you can always remember me, even when I'm not with  
you.' He smiled down at her.  
Now tears started trickling down her cheeks.  
"What's the matter?" He looked pained.  
"Don't you like it?"  
She started sobbing.  
He frantically tried to calm her.  
"There, there sweet. Look I have one too! Look there's you on the left,  
and a lock of your hair on the right."  
He hugged her and she cried into his shirt. HE lifted her up and carried  
her over to the bed. He sat on it and cradled her trying to quiet the  
sobbing girl.  
"What's the matter?" He asked trying to get something out of her.  
She sniffed.  
"Oh Ron, it's not that I don't like it, I do!, oh it must have cost a  
fortune! How did you manage to afford it?"  
"I got a job; I don't have to rely on my mum and dad for everything." He  
said, ice coming into his voice.  
She looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"Don't be angry with me. It's just so much happened to day and."  
The whole story spilled along with another fresh wave of tears.  
Ron got up and paced.  
"You mean you're leaving?" He said with a pained look.  
"Ron, I have to. I'm not safe here. And I'm going to see if Stri will let  
me bring the girls, and Legolas is coming. He's my body guard now you  
know."  
He grimaced.  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
He stopped pacing. She stood up and crossed the room to him.  
"Why?, it's not like we're lovers Ron, he's just my body guard and a good  
friend of the families."  
She saw him visibly wince when she said lovers. They both knew that  
Legolas loved Erin. She had been betrothed to Legolas from birth. Before  
Erin knew Ron, or that she was even a princess. But she changed all of  
that.  
She smiled a winning smile at him and said,  
"You are my lover."  
He relaxed noticeably and let himself be hugged. For the first time in  
awhile Erin felt that something, like she did when ever she was with him,  
like warmth, but better. She felt special, and loved. She smiled as his  
fingers ran down her back. 


End file.
